


It All Started With a Tear

by destinmari, Edenfish14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marijuana, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smoking, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinmari/pseuds/destinmari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenfish14/pseuds/Edenfish14
Summary: Anastasia is trying to leave the tiny town she grew up in, along with the toxic people from it, but one person from her past followed her to her new life.*WORK IN PROGRESS*





	It All Started With a Tear

_**Anastasia**_  
“It’s two weeks before I start school at Silver Oak University. I won’t be able to visit for a while after I leave, Mawmaw.” I stare at the headstone, trying not to cry. It has been two years, but it feels like it happened just yesterday. I sit there for a minute, just thinking before I feel tears brimming my eyes.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket, and I wipe the tears off of my face, sniffling a little bit. It’s Devarius. I immediately silence my phone, and I put it back in my pocket. “I can’t deal with him right now… I’ll call him back later…” I say to myself. I sniffle, and I stand up off the ground. I pick up my blanket off the ground, and I shake it off. I turn around, and Devarius is right behind me. I gasp quietly.

“Why didn’t you answer my phone call? Huh?” He asks, grabbing my wrist tightly. I try to pull away, but his grip just gets tighter.

“Because I d-didn’t want y-you to know that I w-was crying, but y-you can o-obviously s-see that I w-w-was.” I say.

He lets go of my wrist, and he grabs me by the collar. “I don’t care. That isn’t a good enough excuse. I told you. Answer me when I call you…” He says, getting closer to my face. I struggle to get away from him, and I run once I do, dropping my blanket.

“Come back here, you bitch!” He yells. I keep running. Running like my life depended on it because honestly, at this point, it did. The look in his ice blue eyes told me he was going to kill me. And soon.

I stop running, and I look back, seeing that he was only about 50 yards away. I pull out my phone real quick, dialing 911 as I start running again. They pick up.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

I unlock my car with the key fob, and I get in. “Send help please! My boyfriend is going to kill me.” I say, panting. I start driving.

“Woah, woah. Calm down ma’am. What’s your name and where are you?”

“My name is Anastasia Castle, and I am at the cemetery near Lifeless Way. I’m headed to the police station.”

“Ms. Castle, what is your boyfriend’s name?”

“His name is Devarius Reid. He graduated from Pinewood High with me last year.”

“Ma’am, get to the police station as fast as possible without speeding too much, and stay on the line until I know you’re safe.”

“Oka-” I start to say, but then I get jarred forward. “Fuck!”

“Ma’am! Are you ok?!” I hear the 911 operator say, as I press down harder on the gas.

“I’m fine. He’s in a car behind me, and he’s trying to run me off of the road.”

“I’ll send a few cars your way to try and help you get away from him.”

He rams into the back of my car again, and I almost lose control. “Okay, but I don’t know how long he will keep trying to get me to stop before he actually kills me.”

He hits me once more, and I fully lose control this time. My car hits the ditch then rams into a tree, sending me flying through the windshield. I feel myself hit the ground. I can hear the operator's voice go silent, I black out.


End file.
